One Wish, Please
by Aryelle-chan
Summary: "One wish. That was all I ever wanted. Just to be normal. Not some- half pokemon human hybrid because it was forced on me. But I'm never going to get that."
1. Prologue part 1 The End?

_**(A/N: This is a combination of all Pokémon storylines and characters (up until Black and White. Be patient! That's the next book, hee hee). I shifted around the "Explorers of Time/Darkness" ending so the hero disappears after they defeat Darkrai, though.)**_

"_Courage is not an absence of fear;_

_It is doing what you fear when you know it's right."_

~Prologue (Part One) ~

~? POV~

"Wait!" I could only watch helplessly as Chimchar tried to grab my hands as I slowly began to become human again. "What's going to happen to you?"

I hadn't really asked myself that because, well… I didn't really care anymore. World Champion or not, there was no doubt in my mind that if they all hadn't thought I had gone crazy last time I "disappeared" (not only that, but "mysteriously" gained the ability to talk to Pokémon,) they'd sure think so now. It didn't really matter, because this time, I wasn't going back:

I would disappear.

At the moment, it didn't seem half bad. Not until the memories the Council had blocked and Darkrai had killed off started to come back. My Pokémon. May. Brandon. Mom. Dad. Red. Even Blue and his sucky attitude. Even Silver, who never found out who I really was. I understood now why they had taken them away and only let my memory come back in flashes,

I would have been too depressed to have done anything.

I bit my lip to keep myself from crying too, unlike all the Pokémon around me who I'd come to call my family. What a big lie this all was. The Council had made a total game of my life; I had nothing and that would never change.

I felt a gentle touch rest on my shoulder and I jolted up in a confused state of total fury, joy, and pain. "Gardevoir!"

She smiled at me in pity and stroked my hair lovingly. "Green."

It was then when I stared bawling. Hearing my old nickname was too much, and had pushed me over into hysteria.

The others in the base jumped in shock at her sudden appearance that I had become used to.

"H-how'd you get in here?" Loudred boomed in his normal way.

"My power is beyond this world," her voice wisped. "Do not fear me; I have come with news for Akira."

"What could they possibly do to drag me any lower?" I choked out.

"You leave her alone!" Chimchar cried. An outburst was unusual for his timid nature, catching me a little off.

She looked at him sadly. "It is not I who troubles her. I am merely a messenger." She turned to me and handed me a little charm; a wooden Pikachu stringed along the end.

"What kind of mockery is this?" I cried.

"It is simple: they are allowing you to live. Back in your world."

A new wave of guilt hit me as I remembered my partner from my previous turning into a Pokémon: Torchic, who I had left to go insane thinking I had died to save her world. But then, I had known all along that I would return home. This time it wasn't fair: I hadn't remembered agreeing to disappear. I couldn't believe how selfish it sounded now. Grovyle had even agreed to go with me. Oh, Grovyle….

"The people of your world are once again in danger. They have ordered you to return. As you are now fused with your Pokémon being, this charm will bring some balance to your body."

All of this is coming to me too fast.

"No," I declare quietly.

"?"

"No. No. NO!"

They all back away from me in shock.

"They cannot make me go back like this not again! No! They have no say over me."

"They saved your life; it is theirs."

"This is not a life I'm living! This is the life of a slave! I am not free to choose! I **NEVER** asked to be saved! I never **WANTED **to be saved!"

"If I may ask, Gardevoir, how will whoever 'they' are, how will they save Akira? She will disappear, correct? She altered the fabric of time before her," Chatot yammers.

"They have strong ties to the legendary Pokémon and by working together with Dialga, Time; and Palkia, Space; they have come to an agreement: Akira may live, but is never to return to this time period again."

I wish I could just disappear.

Something gentle touches the back of my leg, but it's not Gardevoir.

"Akira, go," Chimchar says softly. I feel his tears run down.

"Chimchar-,"

"Just go. Grovyle was only one of your Pokémon, right? If everything you've said about your world is true, you have family there, and not just them. And I know they miss you just as much as I will. So please, just-just go. Go!"

I lurch forward and hug him tightly, even though I feel how shocked he is. "I _will_ find a way back," I whisper. "I promise."

"I-I'll try, too!" he stutters.

He slips thru my arms as I become more and more translucent.

"Akira! Akira, wait! Don't leave yet!"

As he cries, I see the timid Pokémon I met on my first day in this world. If this is just one of the Council's games, I feel one wish well up in my throat.

"Chimchar! Everyone! Never forget this! Tell this story to your kids! Your grandchildren! Tell everyone what has happened, so nothing like it may ever happen again!"

One last thing comes to mind. I sputter my sentence, feeling so weak and vulnerable, and out of breath.

"Chimchar… when… I joined Darkrai… it was not because I had doubted you. He made me think… and made it appear to be... that you'd doubted me. That YOU had joined him. I get how stupid that sounds now… you would have never agreed to that, no matter what position you were in. I'm just trying… to say… I'm… so sorry… Chimchar, I'm glad I got to know you… to adventure with you… even paying that ridiculous price to train at the guild…but most of all, I'm glad to call you my best friend… it was the most fun I've had in a while. Don't give up because I'm gone… I'm proud of you."

"I feel the same! Please, I know you have to go, but don't forget us! Akira… to me… to me you're more important than any of that!"

"Chimchar… even as I disappear from this world… I'll never forget any of you… especially you, dear little friend…" I feel the light get hotter and brighter. "This is goodbye for now…"

"Akira! Akira, no! Akiraaaaaaaaaaa!"

And everything goes black.

~About a Month Later…~

~Chimchar POV~

I sat by myself by Beach Cave, playing with my half of the charm Akira and I had made.

I have spread Akira's story, the story of the human who became a Pokémon across the world, wherever I go, because that was her last wish.

The days when the Krabby came out and made bubbles always reminded me of the day she washed up on the beach.

"_Hey. Hey? Heeeeeellllloooooo? Are you okay?"_

"_Huh? What? Hah hah, I must be going crazy; I haven't heard a Pokémon talk to me this clearly in two years," she mumbled half-consciously. Her eyes flew open. "Wait a secoooooo- OH MY GYYYYAHHHHH!" _

_She shot up, startled. _

"_T-ta-talking Pokémon! And I'm not having to translate!"_

"_What do you mean, 'talking Pokémon'? Of course I can talk! You're talking, aren't you?"_

"_Yes," she began, "but that's normal; I'm a human."_

"_Human?" I looked at her, baffled. "You look like a normal Pikachu, ears to tail."_

"_N-no. T… that's impossible. I…" _

_She runs over to the ocean, gapping at her reflection._

"_I-impossible. Grovyle… the Time Gears…uhhhhhnnnnnn, my head…what happened?"_

"_What's your name?"_

_At this, she looked up and said straightly, "Which one?"_

"_What?"_

_She seemed a little shocked at her answer, too. "I-I don't know. I think I had lots of them."_

"_Well, what did your parents name you, then?"  
>"Um… I think... my name is… Akira," she finally declared.<em>

"_What a funny name! Mine's Chimchar!"_

_At the time, she just seemed like a normal Pikachu. It wasn't until I had my Relic Fragment stolen by Team Skull that I had realized that she was really brave and outspoken. It was that that had led me to forming exploration team A.P.R. (Abandoned Pokémon Rescue). Over the time she was my partner, I learned much of her life as a human, and how this was not her first time being turned into a Pokémon. Her life on a rescue team (organizations that started exploration teams more than 500 years ago). Her happiness, pain, sorrow. All of it. _

I thought about how Akira had spoken of Darkrai and shuddered. That day he had pit us against each other and I now understood even more why.

"_Won't you join me, Akira? Chimchar? It is much too hard to hide from the dark."_

_She stood with some air of pride as she sent small electric charges flying. _

"_I would never do such a thing!" she cried as Cresselia glowered at Darkrai from behind her._

_He smiled darkly. "Is that so?_

"_Yeah!" I declared. "We'd never-,"_

"_Wha-what?" Akira walked forward shakily. "Chimchar…? What… why are you-?"_

_I shook her a little nervously. "Akira? Are you okay?"_

"_Darkrai! He's put her under one of his nightmares!" Cresselia shrieked._

"_That is correct."_

"_Leave her alone!" I cried._

"_Why would you…?" Akira pleaded._

_Cresselia growled at him. "Darkrai, what are you showing her?"_

"_Why don't you see for yourself?"_

_All of the sudden, images projected around the cavern. Across from Akira, one that looked like me stood._

'_I' smiled at her. "Aren't you coming, Akira?"_

"_Chimchar, that… this isn't right. You'd never…" her voice trailed off, being choked by sobs. _

"_I'm right here!" I yell._

"_She cannot hear you," Darkrai laughed. "The more emotion she puts in, the harder it will be for her to escape."_

"_C'mon, we can do this together," 'I' urge gently. "It can just be you and me. Darkrai is right; we won't be able to keep going in the end."_

"_Akira, don't listen to him!" Cresselia begged._

"_But Cresselia, Chimchar… Chimchar is..." she must have heard that. She turns and faces her, and the look on Akira's face will forever be burned into my mind. "Cresselia…please… forgive me for what I'm about to do."_

"_NO!" we scream at the top of our lungs. She painstakingly makes her way to Darkrai._

"_We have a deal," she whispers._

"_Don't do it!" I howl. I make an attempt to strike at him, but he simply allows it to pass thru. _

"_You must shake on it. This way I will bind you to it. You-," his grin sent chills down my spine-"- will become mine." She cried out in pain as his dark magic encased her body as they shook on it._

"_Chimchar? Where'd you go?" she asked, snapping from her nightmare. _

_I could only look at her in utter terror. "A-Akira- you- you just-," I can't even choke a sentence out._

"_What? But…thought you…"_

"_I tricked you, foolish human. He never agreed to join me."_

_She looks at me in horror when she realizes what happened: another look permanently lodged into my brain._

"_Now some amusement: fight."_

"_What?"_

"_Fight, stupid girl! Battle, whatever those moronic 'trainers' of your world call it."_

"_I will not!"_

"_Yes, you __**will**__!"_

That all made sense now; how when she fought me, strange power kept seeming to draw from nowhere. It had all come from this strange society she spoke of with Gardevoir.

Akira. Even for a human, she had looked beautiful. Big brown eyes, long brown hair. There must be someone who loves her already. Someone she loves.

I can't think about her, especially that. It all drags me down.

"Yer thinking 'bout her, aren't you?"

Bidoof has caught me off-guard, so I jump a little.

"Yeah," I laugh quietly. "Probably will for a long time."

We sit and watch the sunset for a while in silence. "It's almost as pretty as the day she came," I breathe.

"You've been visiting Temporal Tower a lot, yup yup," he points out.

"Dialga allows me to watch her sometimes thru his portals. It reassures me a little. Her adopted sister, I believe her name is May, has been taking good care of her; she hasn't woken up from the transportation yet."  
>"She's strong; she'll pull thru, yep yep yep."<p>

After a little pause, he says, "It's o.k. to cry sometimes. Rots yer core if ya hold it in."

"It's no go thinking about Akira anymore. She's gone! What is the point of these memories anymore if Akira isn't here! She-,"

I can't keep it in anymore; one month is long enough.

"Who was she kidding? She'll never come back!"

_**(A/N: Part Two is coming soon!)**_


	2. Prologue Part 2: A New Beginning

_**(A/N: Forgot this last chappie: I DO NOT OWN Pokémon AND/OR SOME OF THE STORYLINES AND PLOTS. This fan fiction is based off of Pokémon (game) storylines and **__**VERY**__** loosely on the manga **__**storyline**__** (the character's personalities are different). Thank you. **_ _** )**_

"_Sometimes these cuts are much deeper than they seem / You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be." -Misery_, Maroon 5

~Prologue (Part Two) ~

~ "Akira" POV~

"_Akira, step forward."_ I walk uneasily towards Arceus. I'm not afraid of him; I'm afraid of what I'm supposed to do. I take much more heartbreak.

"_You preformed quite well, Akira," _he notes.

"Don't I always?" I say bitterly.

He laughs coarsely. _"As always, as always."_

Mew cheers gleefully and whizzes up and around me. _"Mistress Akira! Mistress Akira! How lovely to see you again!"_

"Good to see you too, pal," I laugh quietly. I turn my attention back to Arceus. "Why?"

"'_Why', what?" _"Why didn't you just let me disappear? I… I have nothing! And from all the crap I've caused, I really wished I could have!" I have to choke back the tears; I refuse to cry in front of him.

He smiles at me, aware. _"What would be the point of letting you die, child? You're one of my strongest vessels. I can't allow you to vanish that easily."_

I'm shaking as Mew and Gardevoir hold me back.

"I hate you," I choke out. "I hate you! I HATE YOU! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME GO BACK!" _"Oh, you cut me to the core, girl."_

"_If you truly hate me, you will keep yourself alive to watch me die at your hands, correct?" _He laughs cruelly. _"Let that be your motivation."_

"I-,"

~May POV~

"-HATE YOU!"

Akira shoots up out of her bed: the first movement she's made since they brought her back.

"Omigosh, Aki! You're up!" I cry, hugging her happily, ignoring the outburst.

"May…? I'm home? So… that all really happened, then."

Now is probably not the best time to ask what she's talking about, so I try to move to lighter mood.

"You scared the crap out of Lucas and Barry when you left," I tease. "You need to give us warning when you vanish off all Pokémon-y like!"

She doesn't look me in the eyes. She just kind of sits there and glassily stares straight ahead. "Oh. Sorry."

She gasps and unfurls her hand to reveal- how could I have not notice before? - two charms that look like Pokémon. She tears up at the small bracelet that could never have been able to fit her wrists.

Her voice cracks. "Chimchar." She clutches the other one, angrily shaking. "How dare they. How dare they do this to you."

Akira throws it, putting a nasty gash in the wall, but the strange charm remains perfect. As I bend down to pick it up, an electric shock hits me and I jump back. "What the-?"

I grimace at her. "They gave it to you, right?" She nods.

Only the Elite Four of the world, the champions, the gym leaders, the professors, some of her friends and my family know of Akira's ties with the Grand Council. Being ally to them is supposed to be something amazing; her life the exact opposite. The whole world practically thinks she's gone insane, and she's far from it. If she is, it's not because of the reasons they think. It's because of that so-called "Grand" Council.

"I hate him," she mumbles thru her tears. "Lord, I hate him." Her reactions are worse from last time. What happened?

"Akira-," I begin. She snags the charm and charges out.

"I need to be left alone for a while."

As she storms out of the house, she practically barges thru Brandon and Wally.

"Whoa! When did she wake up?" Wally inquires.

"Just leave her alone for a while," I say. "She's hurting."

~ "Akira" POV ~

I volt-tackled the tree in my fury, watching it as it bursted into flames. The deep cuts I've gashed into my electric sacks on my cheeks burn intensely. Did they do this to torture me? Allowing this… thing to transform at whim as a reminder?

"Remind this!" I howl, slashing thru one tree after another. Pokémon flee from my rage, scampering out of my warpath.

My blood seeps down, splattering all over. My cheeks feel like they're on fire, but that's nothing to my pain on the inside. I collapse on my knees in sobs.

"Why? Why again?"

"Dear friend, why are you crying?"

I look up and I see my Jirachi hovering close by. I wipe my eyes. "I wasn't crying. I was sweating. From my eyes."

He crosses his knee over the other in mid-air as if he's sitting. "How interesting. You must tell me how you do it, Aki."

I giggle a tiny bit and get up. "You haven't changed at all, buddy." "I can't really say the same for you; so… it's true then?"

I realize he's talking about my Pokémon form, my bitter reminder.

"Oh yeah," I murmur. He gives me a small hug.

"They told me about what you're to do. I'm so sorry, Akira. That's terrible."

I burst into tears for what must have been the millionth time that day.

"It was awful," I sob. "Really truly awful."

"So then, what will you do about it?"

~Later…~

~Brandon POV~

"Wow, poor Aki," Wally mumbled.

May has just explained the latest situation to Wally and me.

"So, what's she going to do?" I ask. As if on queue, Akira bursts into the room. Large red, bleeding circles cover her cheeks, and things that look like Pikachu ears peek out of her brown hair. She looks like a Pokémon human hybrid.

"Wha-what happened?" we all chorus.

"Never mind that, for now!" she spits. "I will do as the Council intends and travel to Johto if only to spite them. But," she grins darkly, "they can't make me be a trainer. From now on, Pokémon will be nothing more than my friends to me. I will never train again, so I will _not_ be able to complete their intentions. From now on, I decide."

As Akira leaves the room feeling triumphant, I turn to May grimly.

"When are you going to tell her that Team ******** stole them?"

_**(A/N: I think any basic Pokéfan knows who took her Pokémon. Stay tuned just in case. ;) ) **_


	3. Prologue Part 3:That Which Was Hoped For

_**(A/N: Bear with me, guys. I have ultimately decided to somewhat "skip" to Black and White, but I am going to include this part of SS and HG. Gomen ne! lll;)**_

Prologue (Part Three)

That Which Was Hoped For

The harsh tears raked their way down Akira's face. They were like nothing but a pure acid to her now, and burn to the core.

'_It seems so short ago that I came to Johto_,' she told herself. '_That I met Ethan. That I was able to see Silver and Red again. _ _That I was finally able to find my Pokémon, no, my friends again.'_

Red. Silver. Ethan. Her heart ached at their names. '_They must hate me now, for never telling them,'_ she thought. But she knew that that was a lie. If anything, the only one who'd hate her might be Silver, and even then, only as a half-hearted hate. Only out of hurt. They were probably all a little hurt, but that was to be expected.

"I should have told them," she hissed to herself outloud, trying to stand. The Red Chain, blast the thing, gashed into her all-too-frail body, blood dripping from her hair. Her electric pouches, ears, and tail felt numb and other-worldly.

~Akira POV~

"Don't blame yourself," Jirachi calls weakly across from he. "You tried."

"Tried? That's not good enough this time!"

For the past year, we had all been traveling, finding the legendary Pokémon, trying desperately to hide them from Team Galactic and Rocket. That was all useless now.

We had wanted to hide them from this stupid machine. You see, Galactic Executive Saturn decided it would just be a "waste" if Team Galactic just died because Cyrus wasn't head honcho anymore. That's when it hit him:

He'd find some strong supporters from the fading Team Rocket, and with their strong machinery, create a device. One which, by using the Red Chain, could harness the powers of the legendaries for their ultimate goal, world domination.

Then Saturn betrayed Giovanni at the last minute, having grunts carry him off, more loyal to him than the Rocket Boss.

"Poor Giovanni! Didn't that blow up in his face!" Mew looked at me unapprovingly as I laughed cruelly, then shouting, "Well guys, where's old Arceus to save us now, huh?" Of course that jerk had escaped.

"And now, we're all going to die it this filthy hole!" I became hysterical, and Mespirit, gentle soul, reached out comfortingly to me. But nothing can soothe my hate.

~Ethan POV~

Meganium nudged her head against me, trying to comfort me. Nothing could do that right now. Lyra… how could she? Who was that Chimchar they had? It all just seemed like a nightmare.

_For the first time ever, I saw something I had never seen in my life, let alone thought possible. Lyra clasped the charm she had always worn around her neck, and whisked her hat off, clenching her teeth. Red looked away, and soon, Silver followed, cursing under his breath. Ears. Lyra had Pokémon ears! Almost like a queue, tears leaked from her eyes, washing away make-up- make-up?- revealing red circles, resembling those of a Pikachu. Lyra… she… looked like a Pikachu! Bat-out-of-heck mad Pikachu, but a Pikachu all the same. _

_Saturn grinned cheekily at her- was I the only one not in on this?_

"_Lyra-? What the-?" "SHUT UP!" _

_I paused, shocked to be so angrily cut off by Silver. Honestly, I hadn't seen him so mad since Lyra had acted like she was joining Team Rocket in Goldenrod City!_

_Red shot him a glare at his sudden venom, but did not answer me._

"_Akira," Saturn chuckled, dangling the Chimchar from his hand like a doll, "what exactly do you intend to do?"_

"_Put. Him. Down." She hissed every word icily, like it took every part of her willpower to keep her from killing Saturn there. Sensing that, Azelf warningly flew to her side, "speaking" to her in the way Pokémon always seem to. She brushed him off._

"_Put him down, Saturn. NOW."_

_He gave her an evilly questioning look. "What happens if I don't?"_

_Then, it happened; crying out in sheer agony and hate, Lyra just transformed, right on the spot._

_After that, it all happened too quickly. It was a trap. The chains were shot at her, and as grunts picked off our own Pokémon one by one, we became more and more helpless. Even the strange Pokémon that were with the Chimchar eventually fell to the constant barrage. Saturn looked at Lyra in an intoxicatingly cruel way. _

"_How does it feel, Akira? To be all… chained up?" He smiled at his own pathetic joke. Losing strength, Lyra became… "herself" again. _

_As some held us back, others picked her up off the ground to carry her off. _

"_Green!" Red called. _

_I turned in surprise to the old champion, whose voice was rare._

"_What… what's going to happen to you?"_

_She didn't answer him. She just looked at each of us with empty eyes, and breathed something barely audible: _

"_I… have failed."_

Silver curses loudly and slams his fist into the pokécenter walls. "I hate this!" he howls.

Red, who up until now has been a silent wall of emotional-zero, scowls at him. "Silver," he urges discouragingly, trying to ease the crowd that has gathered around the two famous figures.

"No," Silver hisses. "That stupid girl! She always does this! One day, mark my words, she'll get herself ki-," he chokes on his words as he realizes; today **could** be the day Lyra's gotten herself killed.

"SILVER!" Red scolds, and Pika and Spark (Lyra's Pikachu) jump at the harshness in his voice. "Hold your tongue."

"I WON'T!" Silver cries. "Now she's really done it! She's-,"

This is how we all know it's bad; Silver cries. _Silver_.

"Well, it must REALLY be doomsday," I joke. "Silver's crying like a kid."

He glares at me venomously. "Shut up. You couldn't even understand. She wasn't always a- a- a freak!"

"Freak?" I stand up outraged. "Lyra is not a freak!" I'm shaking in anger. "She would do anything for a friend. She's good and kind."

He snorts. "Exactly. She's too good. Too trusting. That's why she's in this whole mess-," "You know what? Screw you."

Everyone in the Center looks at me unbelievingly; this whole journey, I have been in their shadows, but no more.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to go get Lyra out of there, or die trying."

~later~

~Akira POV~

The world is hazy when Silver picks me up. I feel cold and limp and numb, little traces of some kind of battle to set the Pokémon free. Voices pleading, calling my name, then all black.

All black.

_**(A/N: NOW, I can pull in Black and White. Stay tuned! :3)**_


End file.
